justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Papaoutai
"Papaoutai" by Stromae is featured on Just Dance 2015. It is exclusive to the PAL region but is available as an NTSC DLC. Dancers Classic They are supposed to act as father and son. The father wears a brown afro, red & yellow sweater, light blue shirt underneath, red bow tie and light blue glove. The son has short brown hair, yellow polo and blue glove. Both of them have green shorts, high blue socks and brown shoes. African Dance The coach for the African Dance wears a yellow suit and a zebra-patterned bra. She wears a pink hat with jewelry dangling and also colorful bracelets on both wrists. She also wears two stockings; one completely red and the other in various bright colors. Background Classic A living room with orange sofa, orange desk and many animated cubes appearing on the walls. African Dance The background for the African Dance is similar to that of an Extreme Choreography's. Gold Moves Classic There are four gold moves in the Classic routine: 1,3 and 4: Make a semicircle in front of yourself while walking in the opposite directions. '''2: '''Throw your right hand while you stand on one leg. Papaoutai GM1.PNG|1,3 and 4 Gold Move Goldenmovepapa.jpg|Gold Move 2 African Dance There are 2 gold moves in the African Dance alternate: '''All: '''Leap into the air and put your bent left elbow above your straightened right arm directly over your chest, as if you are hugging yourself. Africandance GM.PNG|African Dance: All Gold Moves Trivia ** This is the third French song in the Just Dance series. The first one is Marcia Baila from Just Dance 3 and the Second one is Danse (Pop Version) from Just Dance 2014. Both of those are also PAL Exclusives * This is the second family dance in the Just Dance series. The first one is Blame It on the Boogie on Just Dance 2014. * This is the fourth song to have a kid avatar in the Just Dance series. The first one is Kids in America in Just Dance and the second are Blame It on the Boogie and Could You Be Loved on Just Dance 2014. * This is the first PAL exclusive to only have one song in the Just Dance series. *This is the 9th PAL exclusive in the Just Dance series. The first two are Marcia Baila and Satellite from Just Dance 3 The second two are Cercavo Amore and Diggin' in the Dirt from Just Dance 4 and the third two are Danse (Pop Version) and Alfonso Signorini (Eroe Nazionale) from Just Dance 2014. ** This is also the first PAL song to be available as a DLC for the NTSC region. * The cubes are recycled from Party Rock Anthem and the couches are recycled from Swinging 60's Workout. *The theme and the choreography of this duet are similar to the music video. * This is the first time a PAL exclusive song is DLC in NTSC. * This song has an alternate routine as an African Dance. **The routine takes place in the extreme background. **The dancer resembles and elder shaman woman. She also looks similar to that of the coach for Super Bass. **It is not available for DLC. * The first dancer looks like Stromae and the second dancer looks like his son in the music video. * This is the first Stromae song in the Just Dance series. * Papaoutai means, "Dad Where are you" in French, but is pronounced as if a child would say it. In fact, the song is about Stromae's father, that never knew his son because he was killed in Rwanda, so he looks like a hidden presence; that's why he appears as a mannequin in the music video. * This is one of the only two songs in JD2015 to be a same gendered duet, the other is Let It Go. * With the dancers having a skin tone, they are one of the very few to have a distinguishable face, along with Prince Ali, Crazy Christmas and Let It Go. * Strangely, P1's avatar has white skin and not brown skin, like the coach. * This song shares the same pictogram colors with Run The Show. * During the choreo, P2 pushes P1 and then tells P2 to go to his room * This is the first PAL exclusive that is a duet Gallery Screen Shot 2014-09-15 at 7.00.36 AM.png|Gameplay PAPAUNTAI.jpg|The thumbnail of the song image.png Papaouite.png|African Dance Videos Category:Songs Category:Duets Category:Male and Male Duets Category:Songs with Alternate Dances Category:Songs with Alternate Routines Category:Barefoot Dancers Category:Solo Females Category:Female Dancers in Male Songs Category:Recycled elements Category:Songs that appear in mashups Category:Pop Songs Category:EDM Songs Category:Non-English songs Category:Dances that take elements from the music video Category:Reflections Category:Just Dance 2015 DLC's Category:African Dancers Category:Songs with Mash Ups